


Through far-off woods

by laughingpineapple



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Owls, Road Trips, liminal spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: There are times when owls are not what they seem & at other times they're just plain old owls & sometimes they make owl laws which are for owls (says Mae who went to college at some point and is therefore an authority).





	Through far-off woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonofeternal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofeternal/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> (mandatory tip of the hat to Sword&SworceryEP, my Platonic ideal of liminal woods)


End file.
